Harry Potter und das Geheimnis was wir sind
by silverwolfe
Summary: Schottische Legenden sind noch vorhanden, aber die Insel ist irgendwie agetaucht untermtischsucht. So langsam nimmt die Story Form an. Habs Genre geändert, wird nämlich so langsam richtig witzig und Drama passte nicht mehr RR
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling, Karen Marie Moning und Marion Zimmer Bradley. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction. Außer Raven, die gehört mir. Sollte ich sonst irgendwelche Urheberrechte verletzen, dann tut es mir leid, es ist nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Vorwort: Dies ist meine erste Fic, die ich ins Netz gestellt habe, also seid gnädig. (  
  
ANNO DOMINI 2000 Er steht im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ein Mann? Nein, dafür sind die Züge zu kindlich. Ein Kind. Nein, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu Alt. Ein Langschwert, noch tropfend vom Blut, in seiner rechten Hand. Eine Gestalt zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Der Kopf abgetrennt daneben. Die roten Augen zeigen den Schrecken des letzten Augenblicks im Leben dieser Kreatur.  
  
Eine kleine Gestalt nähert sich dem jungen Mann. Die blonden Haare bewegen sich in dem leichten Wind der über die Ebene weht. Sie tritt zu ihm, man erkennt das lodernde Glühen in seinen Augen. Sie sehen aus wie Weißglühende Kohlen. Die junge Frau legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, auf dem man eine Tätowierung in Form eines Phönixes erkennen kann. Man sieht, dass sie auf ihn einspricht, doch er scheint sie nicht zu hören, nicht zu erkennen. Nur langsam dringt sie zu ihm durch. Das lodern seiner Augen lässt nach und man kann erkennen, dass seine Augen eisblau sind. Wenn man ganz genau hinhört, kann man einige Wortfetzen verstehen: "Hör .. Zu. ... mich an." Sie spricht leise, aber eindringlich. Es ist, als ob der junge Mann aus einem Traum erwacht. Ein Schaudern läuft über seinen Rücken, Falten graben sich in sein so junges Gesicht, das zeigt, dass er schon mehr gesehen hat als die meisten Menschen in einem ganzen Leben. Er erkennt das dass was geschehen ist, furchtbar aber auch befreiend war. Den Kampf an sich hatte er genossen, doch nun, als es vorbei ist, scheint es ihm, als ob der Schrecken gerade erst angefangen hat, ......für ihn.  
  
Der Umhang, schwarz wie sein Haar, rutscht ihm von den Schultern und gibt ein zerfetztes Hemd frei so das man seinen Rücken erkennen kann auf dem sich eine weitere Tätowierung befindet. Von beiden Schulterblättern ausgehend zieht sie sich zusammen und läuft schmal die Wirbelsäule hinab und läuft zu beiden Seiten an der Hüfte aus. (Trival) Am Waldrand tauchen weitere Gestalten auf, Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen, viele haben rote Haare, ein großer Teil hat schwarze Haare. Es sind die Freunde der beiden, die im Licht der Sonne stehen.  
  
Der Pate, der Freund, der Lehrer, der Direktor. Der Vater der jungen Frau, die Mutter, extra gekommen aus einer Welt die sich vor Jahrhunderten von der bestehenden getrennt hatte. Die junge Frau trägt zum Zeichen das sie zu dieser Welt gehört tätowierte Schlangen auf den Armen und einen Halbmond auf der Stirn. Diese Insel, der weltlichen Welt entrückt, ist ihre Heimat. Ihre Namen sind unwichtig aufgrund des gewonnen Kampfes gegen die Schatten der Dunkelheit. Der Vater und der Pate wollen zu ihnen gehen, doch die junge Frau, mit dem Namen Raven Morgana, ruft ihnen zu: " Bleibt weg, er würde euch umbringen, er ist noch nicht wieder bei sich." "Was ist er denn?" Der Pate weiß es noch nicht, er hat ihn nicht kämpfen gesehen. "Er gehört zu Schottlands edelster Rasse. Er ist ein Berserker. Die Berserker gehören zu den Kriegern Odins, sie haben Fähigkeiten, von denen ein normaler Mann nur zu träumen wagt. Odin wird sie rufen wenn Ragnarök bevor steht, wenn die Götter der Wikinger in Gefahr sind, wird Odin seine Kriegerrasse, die Rasse der Berserker, zu sich rufen damit sie für ihn kämpfen. Es heißt, so sagt der Rat der Weißen in den Highlands von Alba, das ein Mann in seiner größten Not Odin anruft und ihn um die Kräfte eines Berserkers bitten kann, und ist sein Herz rein, so wird Odin ihm dies nicht verwehren. Doch muss er lernen mit seinen, daraus folgenden, niederen Instinkten zu leben, ansonsten wird er sterben. Haben James Eltern irgendwann mal ihren Namen geändert?" Die junge Frau fragt Sirius. "Ja, James Vater hieß eigentlich McIllioch." Der Pate, sein Name ist Sirius, hat keine Ahnung was das ganze soll. "Die McIllioch sind geborene Berserker." Raven spricht diese Worte mit der, ihr angeborenen ruhigen Würde aus.  
  
Raven wendet sich wieder zu Damien und streicht ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und lässt damit eine blitzförmige Narbe erscheinen. "Wieso trägst du Schlangen auf den Armen. Sie sind das Zeichen dessen, der gerade vernichtet ist." Sirius ist nervös, er weiß nicht was er davon halten soll. "Schlangen bedeuten Macht und nicht Voldemort. Ich trage sie zum Zeichen meiner Zugehörigkeit und weil ich zur Königsfamilie Britanniens gehöre." Raven ist es Leid das alles immer und wieder zu erklären und setzt gerade an alles zu erzählen, als eine dunkle Stimme erklingt: " Lass, sie würden es nicht verstehen, .... noch nicht. Erst in ein paar Jahren, wenn das Zeitalter der Wiedergeburt beginnt. Wenn ER zurückkehrt dann wird SIE ihnen offenbaren was dieses alles gebracht hat und warum es passieren musste. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Rhiannon Hohepriesterin von Avalon."  
  
Harry, eigentlich Damien, dreht sich um und schaut seine Freunde und Verwandten mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der so alt ist wie diese Welt, und Raven erkennt das der Merlin vor ihr steht. Sie nimmt das Schwert, das schon Artus führte, an sich und die beiden gehen hinunter zum Strand und Raven spricht in einer Sprache die noch keiner von den Anwesenden, bis auf Damien und Rhiannon, je vernommen hatte. Plötzlich war das Meer, auch die irische See genannt, in Nebel getaucht und eine Barke erscheint mit einem Mann der zu dem so genannten kleinen Volk gehört. Damien und Rhiannon steigen hinein und Rhiannon stellt sich vorne an den Bug der Barke. Der Mann stößt sich mit einem langen Stab vom Ufer ab und lässt das Boot in das Meer hinaus gleiten. Schon als das Boot fast im Nebel verschwunden ist, erkennen die Menschen am Ufer, das auch Damien die Schlangen auf den Armen hat. Und dann sind sie verschwunden, und man weiß nicht, ob man sie je wieder sehen wird. Doch wenn sie zurückkehren sollten, dann werden sie allen erklären wieso weshalb und warum.  
  
In dieser Welt, am Ufer des Meers, stehen die Menschen völlig ahnungslos der Mächte, die hier gewaltet haben. Am Himmel, auf dem Land und im Wasser huldigen die Tiere und Pflanzen ihren Rettern. Einhörner, Zentauren, Hirsche und Drachen kommen aus den Wäldern, Adler, Phönixe, Greife und Falken schweben am Himmel. Der Kraken im See erscheint und winkt. Die Blumen öffnen, trotz der anbrechenden Dunkelheit, ihre Blütenkelche. Sie alle stimmen ein in das Lied des Lebens, denn das Leben ist es wieder wert gelebt zu werden. Und die, die unnütz gestorben sind, leben wieder.  
  
Aus dem Wald, der der ans Schlachtfeld angrenzt, kommen Menschen, tausende an der Zahl, aber vorneweg kann man zwei erkennen. Einen Mann, groß und kräftig, mit schwarzen wirren Haaren, den Arm um die Schultern einer Frau mit roten Haaren und Smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie suchen nach einem jungen Mann, nicht älter als 20 Jahre, doch er ist nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Die Frau, ihr Name ist Lily, fragt laut: "Wo ist Harry?" Sirius ist verstört, als er seinen besten Freund und dessen Frau, die er 19 Jahre tot wähnte, wieder sieht, doch er fängt sich schnell und antwortet: "Er ist weg, nach Hause, wie er sagte." James sieht hinaus auf den See und fragt über die Schulter hinweg: "Weiß er was er ist?" Und Sirius antwortet: "Ja". Darauf fragt Lily, ob er denn ausgebildet worden ist und darauf antwortet Sirius wieder mit ja. James erwidert daraufhin nur: "Gut".  
  
11 Jahre später Hogwarts  
  
Die Einführungszeremonie, wie immer von Professor McGonagell durchgeführt, beginnt. Am Lehrertisch sitzen ein paar neue Gesichter. Sirius und Remus teilen sich jetzt seit über 10 Jahren den Posten für den Lehrer für VgddK und James hat Madame Hooch abgelöst. Lily ist die Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, da Hagrid mehr Zeit im verbotenen Wald verbringen will. Professor McGonagell beginnt die Namen auf ihrer Liste vorzulesen.  
  
"Black, Timothy"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lupin, Marcus"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
.  
  
"McIllioch, Gavrael"  
  
Ein lautes Klappern am Lehrertisch lässt alle Schüler aufsehen. Die Professoren Potter, Potter, Black, Lupin und Snape hatten im Einklang ihre Becher umgeschmissen, warum kann jeder der vor 11 Jahren beim Kampf dabei war gut nach empfinden, denn der 11-jährige Junge der da vor ihnen steht sieht aus wie Harry in dem Alter. James Potter fragt ihn: " Wie heißen deine Eltern?" "Raven und Damien McIllioch, aber fragt ihn doch selbst, er ist hier. PAPA komm her. Einer von den Lehrern fragt nach dir und Mum."  
  
Ein dunkles Lachen erklingt am Ende der Großen Halle in einer dunklen Ecke und ein Mann, wie ein Gott, tritt hervor. Seinem Körper sieht man an, dass er gelernt hat auch körperlich zu kämpfen, mit breiten Schultern und schmalen Hüften. Unter dem dünnen Hemd kann man das Spiel seiner Muskeln sehen. Seine eisblauen Augen blitzen vor Vergnügen als er die fassungslosen Gesichter der Anwesenden älteren Personen sieht. "Das ist dein Großvater, Gav. Ich freue mich euch endlich zu sehen. Hat ja 30 Jahre gedauert. Mum, Dad viel Glück. Ich muss wieder nach Hause. Viel Spaß Gav und vergiss nicht was ich dir beigebracht habe." Damit dreht Damien sich um und verschwindet durch die Tür der Großen Halle. Das Lachen hörte man aber weiterhin. Da hört man eine Stimme fragen: "Kann ich jetzt denn Hut aufsetzten?" "Natürlich, natürlich!" Professor Dumbledore ist noch etwas irritiert. Gav wird der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt.  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Weasley, Adrian"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Weasley, Christian"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
Die Lehrer am Lehrertisch sehen sich an und denken in diesem Moment alle das gleiche: "Oh mein Gott" Die einen sagen sich das sich dieser neue Jahrgang eventuell besser benimmt, als die Vorgänger dieser Konstellation. Aber die meisten denken, und das zu Recht, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen konnte. Und Professor Dumbledore drückt das sehr treffend aus: "Willkommen zu einer weiteren Episode der Regelscheuen. Willkommen zu Herumtreiber die dritte!"  
  
Und woanders, auf einer Insel im Meer der Gedanken und der Zeit, sitzen vier erwachsene Menschen und lachen, lachen wie sie langen nicht mehr gelacht haben. Sie lachen so als ob sie noch in der Schule währen und einen erfolgreichen Streich feiern, denn drei von ihnen sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen und sind seit Halloween 1991 unzertrennlich, doch nun ist aus dem Trio ein Quartett geworden denn der EINE hat seine Gefährtin gefunden.  
A/N: Damien und Harry sind ein und dieselbe Person, genau wie Rhiannon und Raven. Raven ist außerdem Snapes Tochter. Lily war eine Priesterin von Avalon und nur die Pflegeschwester von Petunia. Während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts ist sie immer in den Ferien nach Avalon gegangen um dort ausgebildet zu werden. Wer Marion Zimmer Bradleys Avalon Trilogie gelesen hat, kann sich so ungefähr denken wie es weiter geht.  
  
Wenn ich weiter schreiben soll dann schreibt mir. Ich bin auch immer für Vorschläge offen. Die Fortsetzung wird dann die Geschichte sein deren Ende ihr gerade gelesen habt, das hier ist sozusagen der Epilog. Nur kann ich nicht so oft schreiben da ich in Prüfungsvorbereitungen zu meiner Abschlussprüfung sitze.Bitte bitte reviewen.  
  
Eure Wölfin 


	2. Der Anfang

Ich hab mich beeilt, wundert mich, das irgendjemand die Story liest und anschließend auch mag. Danke für die Kommis. A/N: Um ein paar Ungereimtheiten aus dem Prolog aufzuklären: der Harry Potter, der dort genannt wird, ist der zweite Sohn von James und Lily. Das hier wird keine Next Generation Story, da ich gegen so was allergisch bin :- ). Ich hab an Harry und seiner Welt einen Narren gefressen und diese Vorlage eignet sich für meine Geschichten besser, als eine ganz neue Handlung zu erfinden. Soviel Phantasie habe ich nicht. (Leider). Diese Story hat momentan noch PG-13, das wird sich aber noch definitiv ändern, da .. (nein ich verrate nichts, weil ich Spoiler hasse.) Noch eine Bitte: viele Reviews und wenn jemand sich als Beta anbieten will, schick mir ne Mail. e_heine@gmx.de  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist nur kurz, weil ich schnell einen Vorgeschmack auf die eigentliche Story geben wollte. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch immer noch. Ach ja, den Disclaimer findet ihr im Prolog  
  
Legenden, Mythen und die Geschichten der Alten finden in der heutigen Zeit nicht genug Anklang. Selbst die Geschichten von Avalon werden als Märchen abgetan, selbst die Hexen und Zauberer erzählen sie nur den kleinen Kindern. Nur wenige wissen, dass es Avalon, Excalibur und die Göttin wirklich gibt. Doch in einer Nacht des Jahres 1997 ist die irische See in Nebel getaucht und eine Barke erscheint. Eine junge Frau betritt nach über 15 Jahren wieder britannischen Boden. Sie soll zu ihrem Vater, einen Meister seines Fachs. Er brachte sie damals zum Strand und übergab sie der Hohepriesterin. Sie sollte fern von Gefahr aufwachsen, denn sie wird irgendwann mal wichtig für die Welt sein. Sie wird irgendwann dafür sorgen müssen das ER nicht vom rechten Weg abkommt und das er nicht die tötet die er schützen will. Sie ist eine Tochter Britanniens, eine Priesterin von Avalon.  
  
"Albion, ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt. Deine Wälder rufen nach mir. Meine Schwester ward hier geboren. Ihr Name ist bei uns nie vergessen, denn sie starb für ihre Liebe. Eilan, Hohepriesterin von Avalon. Nun schon fast 3000 Jahre tot doch nie vergessen. Ich bin stolz deine Heimat zu sehen, Seelenschwester."  
  
Irgendwo in England, 31.07.1997 00,00  
  
Harry verschlief diese denkwürdige Zeit, er war nun volljährig. Er durfte nun Autofahren und, das war für ihn viel wichtiger, auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Sirius hatte ihn gestern recht früh ins Bett geschickt, weil Harry nicht besonders gut aussah und auch weil Sirius ein paar Überraschungen vorbereiten wollte.  
  
Er war nun groß, muskulös und recht stark gebaut. Sein Kreuz war in die breite gegangen. Somit hatte er die kleine, schmächtige Statur verloren. Er war immer noch Gryffindors Sucher Nr.1 denn was er an Leichtigkeit(an Gewicht) verloren hatte machte er durch können wieder gut.  
  
Aber er hatte auch noch ein dunkles Geheimnis. Eins, von dem noch nichtmal Sirius etwas wusste. Sobald er Blut sah, klingte sich sein Verstand aus und er wusste nicht mehr was er tat. Da er ein mächtiger Magier war hatte er sich nach ein paar Mal im Griff, wenn das passierte. Aber er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Dazu kam auch eine charakterliche Veränderung. Harry war nicht mehr der gutgläubige. Er war verschlossen, gefühllos und kalt. Seine Augen hatten sich im Laufe des Jahres von Smaragdgrün in Eisblau verändert, aber da er eine gewisse Begabung für Illusionszauber hatte, konnte er das verstecken.  
  
Es war nun nicht so, dass er seinen Freunden und Bekannten gegenüber sein Verhalten änderte. Aber seine Feinde lernten, ihn zu fürchten und die, die er nicht kennt brauchen Monate, ja fast Jahre um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und 100% vertraute er sowieso nur sich selbst.  
  
Am Morgen dieses denkwürdigen Tages fuhr Sirius mit Harry eine ganze Weile durch die Landschaft Schottlands bis sie vor einem großen Herrenhaus standen. Im Hintergrund konnte man die Wellen hören wie sie an den Klippen brachen. Sirius hielt Harry ein Schlüsselbund hin und sagte zu ihm: "Das gehört nun dir. Das ist der Wohnsitz deines Vaters gewesen. Deine Vorfahren haben in der Burg gelebt. Du kannst noch die Ruinen sehen. Sie waren die Lairds von diesem Tal." Harry war sprachlos. Das Gelände war riesig. Zum Herrenhaus gehörten noch Pferdeställe, die gut gefüllt waren, dann war da noch ein kleineres Haus, das Pförtnerhaus. Ein Wald, so groß wie der verbotene von Hogwarts. Gewächshäuser, in denen die exotischsten Blumen zu finden waren. Die Burgruine, die Sirius erwähnt hatte. Und, das war besonders schön, ein Quidditch-Feld. Gut versteckt im Wald. Neben den Ställen war eine Reithalle, dann waren da noch ein Außenplatz, ein Springplatz und eine Geländestrecke. Und alles vom feinsten. Vorm Haus standen ein Jeep und ein alter Pick-Up. "Wow, und das gehört alles mir??!!"  
  
Tja Harry war nun Großgrundbesitzer. Und er merkte auch gleich das dass kein Zuckerschlecken war. Aufstehen war um 5,30. Die Pferde mussten gefüttert werden, ebenso alles andere Getier wie Hunde, Katzen, Schafe. Die Pferde mussten auch bewegt werden. (Harry hatte vor zwei Jahren reiten gelernt.) Und dann musste das Gelände abgefahren werden, die Tiere auf den Weiden mussten kontrolliert und gezählt werden. Zäune musste man überprüfen, und soweiter und sofort. Meist kamen Harry und Sirius erst gegen 10 nach Hause und waren dann auch geschafft. 14 Tage vor Schulbeginn tauchten dann die Weasleys auf. Hermione fand sich auch ein. Das waren dann 10 Gäste, von denen 6 reiten konnte. Es war also eine Arbeitersparnis für Harry und Sirius. Denn jeden Tag 25 Pferde zu bewegen stellte sich als schwierig heraus. Nun kamen auf jeden Reiter nur noch fast 3 Pferde. Harry freute sich. Aber ab dem ersten September hatte er sowieso 3 Bereiter und 3 Pfleger eingestellt. Den besten Verwalter hatte er ja schon: Sirius.  
  
Am 1. September war es soweit, Harry und Konsorten waren auf dem Weg nach London zum Hogwarts-Express. Ein letztes Mal mit dem Zug zu dem Ort den er seit 6 Jahren als sein Zuhause ansieht. Es regnete als sie ausstiegen und in die Kutschen stiegen, aber das Schloss strahlte ein Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, so das der Regen und der Sturm ihnen nichts ausmachte. In der großen Halle wartete man auf die Erstklässler. Bei den Erstklässlern, die von Prof. McGonagall hereingeführt wurden, befand sich auch eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar das blau schimmerte und dunkelblauen Augen, die bei dem richtigen Licht fast schwarz waren. Sie war groß, kräftig aber schlank, und hatte Muggelkleidung an. Sie war nicht die typische Schönheit, nicht jeder würde sich ein zweites Mal nach ihr umdrehen. Doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie schon länger zu kennen. Ihre Augen trafen sich und diesem Moment schien an beiden Jahrhunderte vorbei zuziehen.  
  
"Harry, was ist los?" Ron schaute irritiert.  
  
"Nichts, gar nichts." Harry war richtig abwesend  
  
"Wer ist das?" Selbst Hermine war erstaunt. Prof. Dumbledore löste das Geheimnis auch gleich auf: "Das ist Raven Iloné Snape. Sie wird, wie jeder andere, den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten, und dann werden wir sehen, in welches Haus sie kommt. Bitte Raven."  
  
Raven setzte sich und der Hut wurde ihr auf gesetzt. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten um seine Entscheidung zu fällen: Gryffindor.  
  
Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird Geschichte aus der Sicht, einer der Hauptpersonen erzählt.  
  
Please r/r  
  
Eure Wölfin 


	3. Stimmen und ein Buch

Also damit dass hier nicht in Missverständnissen endet, der Prolog ist mehr oder weniger das Ende dieser Geschichte. Harry weiß noch gar nichts. Raven einwenig. Die Geschichte wird elendig lang werden und es wird fast keine wörtliche Rede auftauchen. (Ich kann keine Dialoge schreiben.) Die Kapitel sind dann so ähnlich wie Tagebucheintragungen geschrieben. Und es wird sehr düster.  
  
Und wie immer, den Disclaimer findet ihr im Prolog  
  
Harrys Sicht:  
  
Ich kenne sie. Eigentlich dürfte ich sie gar nicht kennen, aber ich kenne sie. Diese Augen habe ich schon mal gesehen, und damit meine ich nicht diese unheimlich Ähnlichkeit mit unserem geliebten Meister der Zaubertränke.  
  
Den ganzen Abend kann ich nicht die Augen von ihr lassen. Sie ist wie ein Magnet. Raven Iloné. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für eine ungewöhnlich junge Frau, denn sie als Mädchen zu bezeichnen wäre fatal, denn das ist sie nicht.  
  
Hermione und Ron schauen mich die ganze Zeit forschend an und stellen Fragen auf die ich keine Antwort weiß. Sie wollen wissen warum ich so abwesend bin. Ich weiß es selber nicht.  
  
Die Feier ist vorbei. Raven ist eine Gryffindor. Eigentlich ein Wunder, bei dem Nachnamen. Aber Snape, der männliche, hat sehr zufrieden geguckt. Wir gehen hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Das Passwort lautet "Krone". Ich muss schlucken, als ich das mitbekomme. Das war der Spitzname meines Vaters und nun auch meiner. Ich habe das geschafft, was seit 520 Jahren niemand mehr geschafft hat. Ich bin ein dreifach-Animagi. Ein Hirsch mit großem Geweih, ein pechschwarzes Pferd und ein Adler mit einer Flügelspannweite von fast 3 Metern.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum lodert wie immer ein Feuer im Kamin, unsere Koffer sind schon nach oben gebracht worden. Die kleinen gehen schon in ihre Schlafräume, wir großen setzen uns noch vor den Kamin oder an die Tische und unterhalten uns ein bisschen. Raven steht am Fenster und schaut hinaus. Sie sieht sehnsüchtig zum Mond, als ob der ihr etwas erzählen könnte. Ich meine ein leises Flüstern zu hören: Seelenschwester. Tochter Britanniens. Rette ihn und uns. Doch dann höre ich nur noch die Stimmen der anderen im Raum. Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben.  
  
Um 11 Uhr gehen wir dann auch ins Bett. Ron fragt mich noch mal, warum ich so weit weg war. Ich sage ihm das was ich weiß. Er glaubt mir nicht. Aber ich glaube es ja selber nicht. In dieser Nacht habe ich wieder einen Traum, den gleichen den ich schon fast eineinhalb Jahre habe. Ich sehe einen Mann mit einem Schwert in der Hand und eine kleine Person, es muss eine Frau sein, sie streiten. Sie schreit ihn an, doch ich kann nicht verstehen was sie sagt, ich kann nur aus dem Ton hören, dass sie zornig und ängstlich zugleich ist.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gehen wir drei zusammen zum Frühstück. Das Trio ist wieder vereint. Doch jetzt habe ich das Gefühl das etwas, oder jemand, fehlt. Raven sitzt allein. Wir setzen uns zu ihr und fragen sie woher sie kommt. Sie erzählt, sie ist mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater von Kanada nach England gezogen und somit in Hogwarts gelandet.  
  
In der ersten Stunde haben wir Zaubertränke. Snape benimmt sic seit letztem Jahr sehr human uns Gryffindors gegenüber. Er zieht uns keine Punkte mehr ab. Wir sollen einen Trank brauen, der es uns ermöglicht, unsere magischen Kräfte noch zu verstärken. Man merkt, dass Raven Snapes Tochter ist. Sie steht fasziniert vor ihrem Kessel und hat alles um sich herum vergessen. Genauso sieht auch der Professor aus, wenn er einen Trank braut, egal wie leicht oder schwer.  
  
Wir haben die Doppelstunde in den Kerkern Hogwarts überstanden, nun haben wir Wahrsagen. Raven hat Alte Runen gewählt. Hermione verschwindet zu Arithmantik. Ron und ich klettern in den Parfumgeschwängerten Raum und beeilen uns, einen Tisch beim Fenster zu bekommen. Die Trelawny erklärt uns, dass wir in diesem Halbjahr das Kartenlegen lernen sollen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum wir einen Satz Tarotkarten brauchen. Mir persönlich gefallen die Bilder auf den Karten. Der Tod, der Gehängte, das Rad des Schicksals, der Teufel, . . .  
  
Wir sollen zuerst für den anderen die Karten legen. Ron legt für mich die Welt, die Liebenden, und den Tod. Der Tod liegt verkehrt herum. Trelawny ist nicht zufrieden. Sie kann somit nicht definitiv sagen, dass ich sterben werde.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen haben wir Verwandlung bei Prof. McGonagall. Sie fängt an über Animagi zu erzähle. Ich muss leicht lächeln. Ich habe fast zwei Jahre gebraucht, und so schnell ging es nur, weil Sirius mir geholfen hat. Raven schaut auch leicht gelangweilt. Ob sie wohl auch . . . ? Ich glaub ich frag sie mal.  
  
Heute Nachmittag haben wir keinen Unterricht. Weil es noch so warm ist, wollen Hermione und Ron schwimmen gehen. Ich gehe mit und schau ihnen zu. Denn wenn ich auch schwimmen gehen wollte, müsste ich mein Hemd ausziehen, und dann würden die Fragen kommen. Mein Tattoo ist nun mal nicht gerade gewöhnlich, oder gar klein. Ich hab ja auch genug dafür gelitten. Sirius wollte es ja nicht mit Magie machen, also hab ich es stechen lassen. Auf der Wirbelsäule war es am schlimmsten, aber nun bin ich stolz darauf.  
  
Ich sitze also am Ufer des Sees und denke so nach, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf mich fällt. Ich schaue hoch, und da steht Raven vor mir. Sie fragt, ob sie sich setzen könnte, ich bejahe. Sie erzählt von ihrer Mutter, und man kann merken, wie sehr sie sie vermisst. Wir reden solange, bis Hermione und Ron fertig sind. Dann gehen wir zu viert nach oben. Raven versteht sich mit Ron super, nur Hermione verzieht ein wenig das Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht was sie hat.  
  
Ab diesem Abend sind immer zu viert anzutreffen. Ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, Raven zu kennen. Ich brauche sie nur anzuschauen, und ich weiß was sie denkt. Aber ich weiß nicht wieso, ich weiß nicht wieso. Und immer wieder höre ich ein Flüstern: Seelenschwester. Tochter Britanniens. Rette ihn und uns.  
  
Am Abend vor Halloween finde ich auf meinem Bett ein altes Buch. Ich schlage es auf und fange an zu lesen.  
  
A/N: Sodele, ich bin fertig mit Kap. 2. Was ist das nur für ein Buch? Weißt du das, ich weiß es aber ich verrat es noch nicht. Ein bisschen Geduld, please.  
  
R/R Anzeige:  
  
Suche dringenst Betaleser. Bitte melden unter: e_heine@gmx.de 


	4. Eine Liebeserklärung für Schottland und ...

A/N: Die Übersetzung der gälischen Worte kommt zum Schluss. Und ich habe "HP und die übersinnliche Schlange" erst gelesen als dieses Kapitel schon fertig war. Viel Spaß. Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist nicht so gut.  
  
Disclaimer: Ja, ich habe geklaut. Den Disc. für HP ist im Prolog zu finden. In diesem Kap. Ist die Legende. Die ist aus Karen Marie Monings "Das Herz eines Highlanders" und der Name A Dhilein Dubh nan Claidheimh ist aus Julianne Lees "Das Schwert der Zeit - Vogelfrei" Ich verdiene kein Geld bla bla bla ich glaube jeder weiß was gemeint ist  
  
Ravens Sicht:  
  
Ich bin in Hogwarts. Mein Vater ist ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch. Nach außen kalt, doch mir gegenüber benimmt er sich wie ein Vater, der seine Tochter 15 Jahre nicht gesehen hat. Ich bin eine Gryffindor geworden. Der Hut ist witzig. Ich musste mir das Lachen wirklich verkneifen.  
  
Der Turm in dem der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafräume der Gryffindors liegen, gefällt mir. Von den meisten Fenstern aus kann ich den Mond sehen. Er gibt mir ein Gefühl der Heimat. Das Zeichen der Göttin ist der Mond.  
  
Der Unterricht gefällt mir. Zaubertränke liebe ich. Auch die anderen Fächer gefallen mir, obwohl ich in den meisten ein Wissen habe das den anderen weit voraus ist. Aber das brauch ich ja nicht zu zeigen.  
  
Harry ist ein netter junger Mann. Wenn man ihn so auf der Straße sehen würde, könnte man gar nicht glauben dass er erst 17 ist. Er sieht älter aus. Das liegt wahrscheinlich an den Augen. Sie schauen mit einer Weißheit in die Welt, die weit jenseits dieser Jahre liegt. Aber wer würde nicht so in die Welt schauen, der schon so viele Verluste erlitten hat.  
  
Ich höre immer die Stimme Eilans. Sie ruft mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück warum ich überhaupt hier bin. Ich habe ihn noch nicht gefunden. Den Mond. Den Herrscher. Die Herrscherin. Die Gerechtigkeit. Die Sonne. Sie muss ich finden. Sie werden zusammen diese Welt und die meine retten.  
  
Die Raben fliegen um Mitternacht, und die Schlange wird vom Adler vernichtet und das Licht wird den Schatten zurückdrängen.  
  
Diese Prophezeiung habe ich gemacht. Die Sicht kann eine Last sein, wenn man sie nicht will. Und ich werde irgendwann daran sterben, wie jede andere Priesterin vor mir. Der Trank ist es der einen umbringt. Er zerfrisst einen innerlich.  
  
Ich glaube, ich weiß wer der Mond ist. Ich habe ihn beobachtet und die Anzeichen sprechen für sich. Er kann kein Blut sehen. Dann dreht er durch. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Im Wald, der verboten ist. Er hat im Blutrausch eine der Riesenspinnen zerfetzt. Mit bloßen Händen. Er weiß nichts mehr davon.  
  
Das Buch, das ich von meiner Mutter bekommen habe, erwähnt nicht nur die Göttin, sondern auch die Götter der Wikinger. Odin, Wotan, Thor, Freya. Sie und viele andere. Sie kamen mit den Wikingern nach Britannien. Ich sage nie England. Ich hasse die Sassenach. Bevor ich England sage, spreche ich lieber von Britannien. ALBA GU BRATH. Ich bin Schottin. Wie mein Vater, wie meine Mutter. Rob Roy, Robert the Bruce, William Wallace und A Dhilein Dubh nan Chlaidheimh. Sie alle haben gekämpft und verloren. Aber allein der Gedanke der Schotten an diese tapferen Männer hat ihnen die Kraft gegeben weiter zu leben und sich gegen die englische Herrschaft aufzulehnen. Darum liebe ich Hogwarts. Es liegt in den Highlands von Alba. Ich bin Schottin.  
  
Es ist eine Woche vor Samhain. Ich bereite das Ritual vor. Er wird sich erinnern, genau wie ich. Er ist der Merlin, ich bin ganz sicher. Er hat eine magische Kraft, wie ich sie noch nie verspürt habe.  
  
Morgen ist Samhain. Ich habe ihm ein Buch aufs Bett gelegt, in dem die altnordische Legende geschrieben steht. Ich kenne sie besser als sonst jemand:  
  
Eine altnordische Legende  
  
Die Legende kündet davon, dass Ragnarök - die letzte Schlacht der Götter - das Ende der Welt einläuten wird. Zerstörung wird im Reich der Götter wüten. In der letzten Schlacht wird Odin von einem Wolf verschlungen werden. Die Erde wird vom Feuer vernichtet werden und das Universum wird im Meer versinken.  
  
Die Legende besagt, dass auf diese letzte Zerstörung eine Wiedergeburt folgen wird. Die Erde wird wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchen üppig und strotzend vor neuem Leben. Es ist Prophezeit, dass die Söhne des toten Aesir nach Asgard, dem Sitz der Götter, zurückkehren und erneut herrschen werden.  
  
In den Bergen Schottlands sagt der Rat der weisen, dass Odin nichts dem Zufall überlassen wird und plant, seinem Schicksal zu trotzen, indem er seine Kriegerrasse der Berserker in die schottischen Blutlinien einbringt. Dort werden sie die Götterdämmerung erwarten, wenn er sie aufrufen wird, noch einmal für ihn zu kämpfen.  
  
Die Legende kündet davon, dass die Berserker unter uns sind . . . noch heute.  
  
Bücher. Hermione mag mich nicht. Gestern redete sie mit mir. Ich soll Harry in Ruhe lassen. Ich sei nicht gut für ihn. Er hätte sich so verändert, seit ich da bin. Ja, er hat sich verändert. Er ist endlich ruhiger geworden. Er zuckt nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch zusammen.  
  
Bei Odin, wo bin ich hier gelandet. Samhain steht bevor, und die Schüler wollen ihr Halloween feiern, aber sie kennen nichtmal die Grundlage dieses Festes. Sie wissen nicht, dass man früher damit die Geister vertreiben. Und sie wissen nicht, das Beltane das Gegenstück dazu ist. Ich freu mich auf Beltane. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsfeste. Man springt über die Feuer der Fruchtbarkeit und verschwindet dann mit einem Kerl im Gebüsch. Ich war schon zweimal dabei. Und wenn man ein Kind bekommt, kann man sicher sein, dass dieses Kind etwas Besonderes ist. Ich selbst bin so ein Beltane-Kind. Mein Vater, der als Druide ausgebildet worden ist, ist zusammen mit der Hohepriesterin übers Feuer gesprungen.  
  
Eilans Stimme wird immer eindringlicher. Die erste Schlacht kommt bald, und ich muss ihm noch seine Erinnerungen zurück bringen, damit er kämpfen kann. Zum Glück beherrsche ich die Beschwörung. Sie wird uns helfen.  
  
Heute ist Samhain. Heute ist der Tag der ersten Wahrheit. Heute wird ein Teil des Puzzles gelegt, das aus 9 Teilen besteht.  
  
A/N: Sassenach - abwertende Bezeichnung für England und Engländer  
  
Alba gu brath - Schottland auf ewig  
  
Alba - Schottland 


	5. Ein Streit und ein Abenteuer beginnt

Hey! Ich hab mich ins Zeug gelegt. Und auf Wunsch einiger fleißiger Reviewern (besten Dank, für diese super lieben Kommis) hab ich mich sogar im wörtliche Rede schreiben versucht. Disclaimer wie immer. Übersetzung am Ende. Irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer kürzer. Wie kann das bloß? Na ja wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß und nicht vergessen: Immer fleißig Kommis schreiben.  
  
"Harry James Potter, du wirst nicht mit diesem Mädchen mitgehen." Hermione hatte gerade einen hysterischen Anfall. Harry wollte doch tatsächlich mit Raven einen Spaziergang machen, und dass wo diese Person wirklich nicht ganz echt war.  
  
"Und warum nicht." Harry konnte so richtig schön mit den Augen funkeln wenn er wütend war.  
  
"Ich WERDE gehen, und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten. Also beruhige dich, und wir gehen nachher zusammen zum Essen." "Ja, wenn du dann noch lebst." Sarkasmus ist eine Gabe, die Hermione in die Wiege gelegt wurde.  
  
Hermione und Ron stritten sich ja öfters, aber wenn Hermione und Harry sich stritten, Hermione nannte es diskutieren, dann gingen sämtliche anwesenden vorsichtshalber in Deckung, da Harry manchmal seine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, und darum flogen auch schon mal Tische und Stühle durch die Gegend.  
  
"Nun wird hier nicht sarkastisch. Das kann ich auch. Und du weißt, dass du dann keine Chance hast." Harry wurde langsam aber sicher richtig sauer. Seine Augen fangen an zu flimmern, er wirkte größer und breiter. "Ich tu und lasse, was ich will, wie ich will und wann ich will." Seine Stimme war leise, drohend und . . . . . ja das beste Wort dafür ist todbringend. Er war wirklich nicht mehr der kleine nette Junge von nebenan. Er hatte sich zu einer Persönlichkeit entwickelt, die Charakterfest war, gewisse Führungsqualitäten besaß und die keine psychische Labilität zuließ. Er wäre der perfekte Killer. Oder Oberindianer eines Sondereinsatzkommandos. Ich stand im Schatten der Treppe und hörte zu. Mir tat es in der Seele weh, wie Harry mit Hermione sprach, doch diesmal musste es sein. Er musste mit kommen und die Welt kennen lernen, für die er geboren wurde und die Vergangenheit. Es würden 10 Jahre vergehen, bis wir wieder zurück wären, doch in dieser Zeit würde nur ein Wimpernschlag vergehen.  
  
"Sguir! A chairaid, bi sàmach!" Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, Harry und Hermione wurden sofort still. Harry, weil er verstand was ich sagte. Hermione, weil sie es nicht verstand, und das war in ihren Augen mehr oder weniger unmöglich.  
  
"Ifrinn!" Ich hörte Harrys Ausbruch mit einem Schmunzeln. Er, der nie fluchte, tat dies auf Gälisch sehr wirkungsvoll, da ihn ja niemand verstand, bis jetzt.  
  
"Balach math."  
  
"Sagt mal, was redet ihr da eigentlich?" Hermione wurde so langsam ungeduldig.  
  
"Das ist Gälisch, die Sprache, die man früher in Schottland sprach." Und anschließend von den Sassenach verboten wurde, ebenso wie Kilt und Dudelsack. Und auch der Tartan. Aber das sagte ich nicht laut.  
  
"Kommst du?" Es wurde langsam Zeit, die Dämmerung setzte schon ein. Das Ritual würde uns zu wichtigen Stationen in der Vergangenheit bringen. Wir werden Britannien im 1. Jh. v. Chr. besuchen, Schottland im Mittelalter und 1745 bei der Schlacht von Culloden. Und insgesamt 10 Jahre zusammen verbringen. Ich hab meine Sachen und seine schon gepackt. Viel ist es nicht, wir haben ja unsere Zauberstäbe, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind schon dabei, unter anderem ein Monatsvorrat Süßigkeiten, man weiß ja nie. Und ein paar Bücher. Und, jetzt werden einige bestimmt lachen, einige Dosen Cola. Ich liebe Cola. Mein Vater brachte mir immer welche mit, wenn er uns besuchen kam.  
  
Harry und ich gingen nach unten. Wir waren schon in der Vorhalle, als ich hinter mir einen Ruf hörte.  
  
"A leannan!" Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Vater, wie er hinter mir herkam. Ich drehte mich um und wartete, bis er bei mir war  
  
"Wo willst du hin? In einer halben Stunde ist geht das Festessen los."  
  
"Bis dahin sind wir wieder da, Vater. Versprochen." Ich ging wieder auf die Tür zu, wo Harry schon wartet.  
  
Wir gingen in den Wald. Ein Sturm kam auf. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich, werden jetzt einige im Schloss denken, doch ich hatte ihn heraufbeschworen, damit uns niemand folgen konnte.  
  
Im Wald befand sich eine Lichtung, die für meine Zwecke geradezu perfekt war. Harry schien zu ahnen dass gleich etwas Großes passieren würde und fragte nicht. Ich stellte mich in die Mitte und begann die Beschwörung zu sprechen, um Harry bildete sich ein Windsäule und plötzlich las ich erkennen und erinnern in seinen Augen, er sah das Leid der vergangenen Jahrhunderte, aber auch die Freude, Liebe und Freundschaft, die uns beide seit Anbeginn der Zeit verbunden hatte. Die Säule löste sich auf und er kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Wir hielten uns gegenseitig fest, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Dann fing er an zu sprechen. Erst leise, aber die Worte wurden immer lauter und ich fiel mit ein. Und dann öffnete sich das Tor zur Zeit. Wir hielten uns an den Händen und traten gemeinsam hindurch. Unsere Kleider veränderten sich.  
  
A/N: Sehr kurz ich weiß, aber was will man machen, wenn jetzt die Show erst richtig losgeht, und das nächste Kapitel eine ganz andere Struktur bekommen soll. Also heißt es wieder warten. Rididi Ich weiß, wie es weitergeht, und du ja gar nicht Ich weiß, ich bin fies.  
  
Hier die Übersetzung. Und wer mir sagen kann, wo ich diesmal geklaut habe, der bekommt ein paar Zusatz Informationen im Voraus. Kleiner Tipp, in einem Manga, einem Roman und einem Kompendium.  
  
sguir - hör auf  
  
A chairaid, bi sàmach - Mein Freund, sei still  
  
Ifrinn - Hölle  
  
Balach math - Guter Junge  
  
A leannan - Schätzchen, in Bezug auf Tochter oder Jüngere 


	6. Vergangenheit, Vater Freud und Mutter Le...

Sorry! Hab aber soviel zu tun gehabt. Nochmals danke für die Reviews. In diesem Kapitel springe ich ein wenig in den Sichtweisen hin und her und mit den Zeiten hab ich's auch nicht so gehabt. Keine Zeit *g* Kleine Anmerkung: Schottische Geschichten sind IMMER 200 Jahre her. Disc.: Hab geklaut gebs zu. Bei JKR, MZB, KMM, und anderen . Mach kein Geld mit dieser FF. etc blabla. Jeder weiß was gemeint ist.  
  
Es sind Jahre vergangen seit wir das Tor der Zeit durchschritten haben. 2 um genau zu sein. Wir waren auf Avalon. Ich sah sie. Meine Seelenschwester. Eilan. Nur auf einem Bild, denn Avalon hat sie nie betreten. Die heiligen Insignien der Göttin liegen sicher verwahrt auf Avalon. Und somit konnten wir wieder gehen. Unser Ausflug ins 1. Jh. v. Chr. war nur kurz. Momentan befinden wir uns in Schottland. Man schreibt das Jahr des Herrn 1125.  
  
"Damian. Wo warst du?" Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. "Ich war mit Seamus und Alec Kühe klauen." Er sieht mich mit unschuldigen Augen an und ich kann nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Männer. Denn ein Junge ist er nicht mehr. Mittlerweile ist er 19 Jahre alt. In dieser Zeit ein Mann mit Pflichten und Verantwortung. Er hat sich gemausert. Er ist nun der 2. Hauptmann der Wache des Lairds. Wir leben in der Burg des Clans Buchanan. Da der Laird noch keine Frau hat und keine Schwestern, führe ich den Haushalt. Aber ich werde wohl bald für eine kurze Zeit aufhören müssen, denn mit der Kugel die ich mittlerweile vor mir herschiebe ist Putzen und kochen recht schwierig. Als ich Damian vor fast 7 Monaten erzählte das ich schwanger bin ist er beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Aber mittlerweile hat er sich an die Situation gewöhnt und freut sich auf das Kind.  
  
"Und, habt ihr Erfolg gehabt?"  
  
"Aye, mo chriad." Er kommt zu mir und nimmt mich in den Arm. Es ist schon spät. Die Sonne ist bereits vor einer Stunde untergegangen, und das im August. Ich mache ihm das Essen fertig und wir gehen zusammen in die große Halle, wo Seamus schon den Dudelsack spielt. Es ist immer sehr fröhlich hier auf Castle Buchanan. "Raven! Wie geht's unserer werdenden Mutter?" Alec schaute amüsiert auf meinen Bauch. Ich grinse nur und hau ihm auf den Hinterkopf  
  
"Hey, sag Brodrick, sind alle Schwangeren so gewalttätig?" Seamus schaut den Laird an, doch der lacht nur.  
  
Und so ziehen die Tage ins Land. Mein Sohn, James Alexander, wird Ende August geboren. Damian ging es fast schlechter als mir. Dann kam der Winter und darauf folgte wieder ein Frühling, in den Highlands immer ein besonderes Farbenspiel. In dieser Zeit vermisse ich meinen Vater immer besonders, denn im Frühling hat er mich immer besucht.  
  
Und dann kam der Angriff! Die Burg wurde von einem feindlichen Clan angegriffen. Damian wurde seinem Namen gerecht, während seines Berserkerganges tötet er ein Viertel der feindlichen Kämpfer. Auf der Burg wusste man um seinen Fluch und somit war niemand überrascht. Aber anschließend wurden die Buchanans ihrem Clansspruch gerecht:  
  
Ich werde nicht böse, ich räche mich. Du wirst nicht wissen wann. Du wirst nicht wissen wo. Du wirst nicht wissen wie. Aber wenn, dann wirst du wissen, dass ich es bin.  
  
Es wurde ein Gegenangriff gestartet von dem man noch in hundert Jahren sprechen würde. Der Clan der McLonlys wurde ausgelöscht, die Burg niedergebrannt. Sie haben alle getötet, Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Ich hab drei Wochen mit niemand gesprochen, denn das musste nicht sein.  
  
Als mein Sohn 1 Jahr alt wurde, hab ich mit Damian darüber gesprochen, wie es weiter gehen würde. In knapp einem Jahr würde unsere Reise weitergehen. Wir mussten ins Jahr 1745 und ein Schwert holen, denn ansonsten würde es in die Hände der Engländer fallen. Unser Aufenthalt in dieser Zeit war eigentlich nicht nötig, er ist irgendwie dazwischen gerutscht. Ich hatte nun mal nur diese eine Formel. Aber nützlich war es schon, Damian konnte nun mit einem Bidenhänder kämpfen, dem Sighn Dubh und eines der Schlachtrösser reiten.  
  
"Daddy!" Jamie krähte nach seinem Vater, den er über alles liebte. Und mich folglich auch immer wieder in Lebensgefahr brachte, denn der Junge brachte es fertig, mir tagtäglich einen Fast-Herzinfarkt zuzuführen, wenn er über den Übungsplatz spazierte oder zwischen den Pferdebeinen. Aber Odin sei Dank ist noch nie etwas passiert.  
  
Damian kam und nahm Jamie auf den Arm, der kleine rollte sich zusammen und schlief ein. Also das finde ich jetzt absolut nicht fair, ich versuch seit einer Stunde den Kleinen zum Schlafen zu bewegen und Damian brachte ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen. Männer.  
  
Damians Sicht:  
  
Mein Kleiner. Der Kleine ist zu knuddeln. Ein kleiner Lichtblick in dieser dunklen Zeit. Denn diese Zeit ist Dunkel. Für mich. Das Wissen der Zeit kann manchmal schmerzhaft sein. Ich kann mich an Dinge erinnern, die ich lieber vergessen hätte.  
  
Ich bin nun ein Krieger. Ein Krieger Odins. Ich höre seinen Ruf. Ich kämpfe für ihn. Mit Deliverence. Befreier. Ein Schwert das lebt. Wenn man genau hinhört kann man seine Worte hören.  
  
Doch ein anderes ruft nach mir. Vegance. Rächer. Doch dieses Schwert befindet sich in einer anderen Zeit. Dort müssen wir hin. Raven wird schon ungeduldig. Raven. Ich liebe sie. Darum hab ich Angst um sie.  
  
Angst habe ich sonst eigentlich nicht. Was ist Angst? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin ein Berserker. Ich habe keine Angst.  
  
"Damian, komm essen." Raven steht in der Tür zur Halle. Sie trägt ein langes fließendes Gewand in kobaltblau. In den geschlitzten Ärmeln schimmert schwarze Seide hervor.  
  
"Aye, bin gleich da." Damian saß ab und wollte zur Treppe gehen, da geschah es. Jamie hatte seinen Vater entdeckt und wollte zu ihm, doch hatte er die Pferde übersehen. Diese gehörten nicht zur Rasse der gutmütigen Zelter. Diese waren Destriere. Pferde, gezüchtet zum Kampf. Aggressiv, misstrauisch, stolz und stur. Mörder. Einer von den Hengsten riss sich los und stürmte los. Direkt auf Jamie los. In diesem Moment schien die Luft um Damian zu flimmern. Man hörte nur noch Raven schreien und da hob Damian die Hand und plötzlich schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Damians Augen glühten und er sprach eine Beschwörung in einer Sprache die nicht von dieser Welt war. Die Erde fing an zu beben und die Burg erschütterte in ihren Grundfesten. Keine Sekunde später war Jamie sicher in den Armen seines Vaters.  
  
"Hexer!"  
  
"Zauberer!"  
  
"Verschwinde, du Pack oder wir verbrennen dich!"  
  
So schnell können sich Symphatien wandeln. Nun waren wir beidem als Hexer und Hexe verschrien. Wir verschwanden.  
  
250 Jahre später:  
  
Es ist vielleicht 200 Jahre her, Es war mal ein Mann, so stark wie ein Bär. Er war ein Berserker. Seine Frau war von einmaliger Schönheit und sie hatten einen Sohn . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . und sie verschwanden und waren nicht mehr gesehen  
  
Translation: Aye, mo chriad - Ja, mein Schatz 


	7. Raven in Schwulitäten

A/N: Bitteschön, neues Chappi neues Glück. Ich weiß, hab Mist gebaut. SORRYSORRYSORRY. So und jetzt bedanke ich bei den fleißigen Reviewern mal persönlich:  
  
@ Drake: Danke für die vielen Reviews. Die haben mir echt Mut gemacht. Hab nämlich immer Schiß, absoluten Mist hochzuladen.  
  
@ Cat: Dito. Dir auch ganz liebes Dankeschön. Du warst die erste mit Kommi. Kleine Enttäuschung für dich, (vielleicht auch nicht, wer weiß?) die Story ist mir aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Es wird nicht so viel MZB vorkommen wie ich dachte.  
  
@ Damien: Auch ganz liebes Dankeschön. Natürlich werde ich weiterschreiben, will ja selber wissen wie es weitergeht. Hab nämlich noch keine Ahnung. Schreib immer erst ein neues Kapitel wenn das letzte hochgeladen ist. Kleine Macke von mir  
  
So und jetzt noch eine kleine Sache in eigenem Interesse: Lest auch "Zum Sterben geboren" Bitte bitte bitte. Bin nämlich stolz darauf.  
  
Ach ja, noch was: Harry wird nur noch in Hogwarts in der Realtime Harry genannt, ansonsten Damian. Und Harrys Sohn wird die nächste Zeit Klein Jamie genannt, da ich jetzt zwei Jamies hab.  
  
Disc.: Alles wie gehabt. Hab mich mal wieder durch die gesamte Literatur geklaut. Mach kein Geld und so weiter und sofort.  
  
Have Fun!  
  
Schottland, 1745:  
  
"Jamie, wo bleibst du?"  
  
"Komme ja schon!"  
  
Die zwei Männer gingen durchs Dickicht und versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein. Denn sie waren Outlaws. Verfolgt von der Britischen Krone. Sie waren Jakobiten, Anhänger des schottischen Königs James.  
  
Jamie, der Ältere der beiden, stolperte über etwas weiches, dass vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und ein Grunzen von sich gab. Jamie beugte sich hinunter und sah das es ein Mann war. Er musste sehr groß sein, und hatte schwarze Haare. Im Moment schien es so als ob er in einen Kampf gekommen sei, denn sein Gesicht war zu Klump geschlagen und sein Arm war seltsam verdreht.  
  
"Hey, Thomas, komm her. Schau was ich gefunden."  
  
"Engländer?"  
  
"Ich glaub nicht. zumindestens trägt er einen Kilt. Mit dem Tartan der Buchanans." Den letzten Satz brachte Jamie mit Erstaunen raus, denn seit fast 100 Jahren waren die Buchanans ausgestorben.  
  
"Hat der Gute denn auch die Statur für einen Buchanan?" Thomas war immer noch skeptisch. Denn Engländern fiel immer nee Menge ein.  
  
"Aye, ein Mann wie ein Bär. Moment was ist das? Du das glaubst nicht. Da liegt ein Kind neben ihm. Definitiv sein Sohn."  
  
Jamie und Thomas beratschlagten noch eine Weile, aber dann entschlossen sie sich die beiden mitzunehmen. Jamie zog seinen Zauberstab und lies die beiden schweben.  
  
Also zogen Damian und James Alexander bewusstlos und schwebend in ihr neues Zuhause. Aber wo war Raven?  
  
Tja Raven hatte eine Abkürzung genommen und war somit wieder in Hogwarts, wo sie sich gerade mit einer ziemlich wütenden Hermione auseinanderzusetzen hatte.  
  
"Ich hab's doch gesagt. Aber nein, der Herr muss ja nicht auf mich hören, sondern rennt einfach weg mit dieser . . . dieser . . . Mir fehlen doch tatsächlich die Worte. Ron, jetzt sag doch auch mal was und steh da nicht rum und starr sie an als wäre sie ein Mondkalb." Hermione keifte und schrie und brüllte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Buch das sie Raven auf den Kopf hauen konnte.  
  
"Weißt du Herm, ich möchte kein Todesser sein wenn du mir gegenüberstehst. Oder ein Buchhändler, der nicht das Buch hat, das du haben möchtest. Aber jetzt hör sie doch erstmal an, oder glaubst sie rennt freiwillig mit diesen Klamotten durch die Gegend."  
  
Raven schaute Ron dankbar an und fing an zu erzählen. Die Gesichter der beiden Zuhörer wurden immer fassungsloser, je weiter Raven erzählte. Aber dann wurde es Zeit um nach unten zu gehen zum Festessen.  
  
Raven, Ron und Herm traten durch das Portal und wollten sich hinsetzen, als Raven eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
"A leannan, wo hast du Harry gelassen. Dumbledore möchte mit ihm sprechen."  
  
Warum, Warum jetzt Raven dachte sich, schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht ihres Vaters.  
  
"Ähm ja, also Vater das war so, also ich . . . ich. hab da so ein Ritual. "  
  
"Raven Iloné Snape, was hasst du diesmal angestellt. Und versuch nicht dich rauszureden. Was hast du mit Potter angestellt. Wo ist er? Oder sollte ich besser fragen, wann?" Die kalte schneidende Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes  
  
Als Snape das Gesicht seiner Tochter sah, nickte er leicht, und wusste, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
  
"Mitkommen." Und so rauschte Snape aus der Halle und Raven schlich mit gesengtem Kopf hinterher. So mutig sie auch sonst war. Wenn sie mit ihrem Vater Ärger hatte, wurde sie immer ganz klein. (Ich glaub, jeder weiß warum.)  
  
Die gesamte Hogwartsbelegschaft schaute den beiden verdutzt hinterher, denn normalerweise waren Snape und seine Tochter ein Herz und eine Seele. Aber nun hörte man Snape brüllen. Brüllen? Prof. Snape brüllte doch nicht. Der sprach leise schneidend, der brauchte gar nicht brüllen. Aber da draußen hörte man diesen Mann schreien. Man konnte zwar nicht hören, was er sagte, denn er sprach Gälisch, doch alle waren froh nicht an Ravens Stelle zu sein.  
  
Aber dann ging es erst richtig los. Denn Raven bölkte zurück. Da flog die Tür zur großen Halle auf und man sah die beiden, wie sie voreinander standen und sich gegenseitig beschimpften. Die Umhänge flatterten bei diesem Ausbruch an magischer Kraft. Das ging wohl eine halbe Stunde so, da schritt Prof. Dumbledore ein und trennte die beiden.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit wachte Damian in einer Kate auf. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte, und gleich darauf hielt man ihm einen Becher mit Ale an den Mund und er trank dankbar.  
  
"Na, wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Beschissen!"  
  
Jamie lachte. Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. So wie der arme Kerl aussah, musste er in eine Prügelei gekommen sein. Mit Magie hatte er seine Verletzungen heilen können, aber Kopfschmerzen kann man nicht von außen behandeln, also hatte Jamie in das Ale ein Schmerzmittel gemischt.  
  
"Daddy!" Klein Jamie konnte es nicht lassen und brüllte seinem Vater genau ins Ohr.  
  
"Ja was ist denn, Knuddel?" Damian verzog das Gesicht  
  
"Wo ist Mammy?" Klein Jamie schaut seinen Vater mit Dackelblick an  
  
"Weiß nicht!"  
  
"Super, dann kann ich ja spielen gehen." Sprachs und stapfte mit seinen kleinen Stampferbeinen nach draußen und ärgerte Thomas.  
  
Damian und Jamie schauten dem Jungen hinterher und guckten nur noch verdutzt.  
  
"Tja, Kinder Mund tut Wahrheit kund!" Jamie brachte es auf den Punkt.  
  
"Aber ehrlich gesagt, frage ich mich auch wo meine Frau ist." Damian schaute Jamie an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
"Aber so wie ich Raven kenne, hat sie wieder mal Mist gebaut und sitzt nun irgendwo gemütlich und schlägt sich den Bauch voll."  
  
Weit gefehlt Damian, Raven diskutierte gerade mit ihrem Vater ihre Vorgehensweise aus. In seinem Büro, wo sie nach der Show in der Vorhalle hingegangen sind. Ron und Hermione standen vor der Tür und drückten sich die Ohren platt.  
  
"Du hast WAS getan? Du hast jetzt den armen Kerl irgendwo im Gefüge der Zeit sitzen gelassen ohne ihm zu sagen wie er da jemals wieder rauskommt?" Prof. Snape bekam sogar Mitleid mit Harry  
  
"Ähm, ja." Raven hatte das Gefühl das sie irgendetwas vergessen hatte, zu erzählen. Ihr fiel nur nicht ein was.  
  
"Wenn James noch leben würde, würde ER mich jetzt umzubringen versuchen und nicht Sirius. Oh Gott, ich bin tot. Sirius darf davon niemals was erfahren."  
  
In diesem Moment knallte die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf und ein sehr sehr wütender Sirius Black stand in der Tür.  
  
"Zu spät....." Snape duckte sich, und das gerade noch früh genug, denn das erste, glücklicher weise leere, Regal flog durch den Raum.  
  
"Wo ist Harry?" Mit dunkler grollender Stimme sprach Sirius diese, für ihn sehr wichtigen, Worte aus.  
  
"James!" Raven Schrei lies die Männer innehalten.  
  
"Wer ist. . . "  
  
" . . . .James?" Die beiden Männer waren sich Ausnahmsweise mal einig.  
  
Raven merkte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, und versuchte sich rauszureden, aber irgendwann kam es dann doch ganz leise und vorsichtig aus ihrem Mund: "Mein und Harrys Sohn!"  
  
Das brachte eine Wirkung mit sich, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatten. Ihr Vater und Sirius sahen sie an, wie zwei Fische auf dem Trockenen. Die Münder sperrangelweit offen und die Augen aufgerissen,  
  
"Dein was?" von Snape kam zeitgleich mit Sirius "Harrys Sohn?"  
  
In der Tür stand Remus Lupin und schien sich kaputtzulachen, zumindest sein schmieriges Grinsen wies darauf hin. Ron und Hermione sahen sich immer noch geplättet an und lugten dann vorsichtig um Lupin herum in das Büro.  
  
"Seid ihr fertig? Dann können wir ja wieder nach oben gehen. Dumbledore hat mich geschickt um Severus vor dir zu retten, Sirius!" Immer noch grinsend drehte sich Remus um, und die beiden Männer folgten ihm wie zwei Hunde an der Leine. Und Raven? Raven machte sich auch daran nach oben zu gehen. Mit einem unterdrückten Lachen, denn die Szene war einfach nur genial gewesen. Etwas verspätet rannten Herm und Ron hinter den anderen her.  
  
Was niemand mehr mitbekam, war, dass zwei Gestalten sich aus dem Schatten lösten und im Schatten der weitläufigen Kerker verschwanden. Die eine sehr groß und die andere groß. Wer war das?  
  
Das erfahren wir demnächst. Cliffanger? Nein, einfach ein Versuch das letzte Kapitel ein wenig gut zu machen. Ich weiß das war nicht meine Meisterleistung. Bitte nicht töten. *verstecktsichhintermmonitor* 


	8. Eine Offenbahrung in der großen Halle

A/N: So hat ein wenig länger gedauert als ich dachte ich hoffe es entspricht euren Erwartungen. Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben und das ganze Kapitel immer wieder überarbeitet. Ich hatte leichte Probleme einen Übergang zu finden. Die Ereignisse in Inverness werden an anderer Stelle ausführlicher beschrieben.  
  
@ Drake Danke Danke Danke, du bist richtig aufbauend  
  
@ Laguna Bin dabei danke  
  
@ Tinchen dir hab ich ja ne Mail geschickt aber noch mal an dieser Stelle danke  
  
@ magda erstmal danke für den Review und jetzt die Erklärung: ich habe nicht bei Gabaldon geklaut, außer einen Namen. Das mit den Viechern stehlen ist in den Highlands über 1000 Jahre lang mehr oder weniger als Sport ausgeübt worden. Und auch um das überleben eines Clans zu sichern. Diese Idee hab ich aus einem Geschichtsbuch übernommen. Das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint. Es gibt mehr Schottland Romane. Ich kann Julianne Lees Reihe "Das Schwert der Zeit" nur empfehlen  
  
Ach ja, noch was. Ich habe in meinem Leben wohl an die 3000 Bücher gelesen. Viele davon handelten über Schottland und/oder Time Travel. Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass ich so einige Dinge mit reinbringe.  
  
Uups fast vergessen: der Disc. Wie immer hab ich mich durch unzählige Romane und Filme geklaut. Ich mache kein Geld, bla bla bla  
  
Schottland, 1745:  
  
Damian hatte sich erholt und half nun Jamie und Thomas beim überleben. Wie er zurück in die Gegenwart kommen sollte, wusste er nicht, er wusste nur, dass er ein Schwert holen sollte. Den Ruf hörte er schon länger. Doch wo sollte er suchen? Das wusste er nicht.  
  
Februar  
  
Ein schwarzer Hengst brach durchs Unterholz und erschreckte Jamie und Thomas.  
  
"Verflucht, Damian, was soll der Mist?" Jamie fluchte, was das Zeug hielt  
  
Der schwarze Hengst verwandelte sich geschwind in einen stattlichen Mann, der leise lachte. "Was denn, so schreckhaft?" Damian konnte sich fast nicht wieder beruhigen.  
  
"Daddy!" Klein Jamie stampfte aus der Kate und lief flink auf seinen Vater zu. Damian nahm ihn auf den Arm und der Kleine fing an zu Weinen.  
  
"Ich will meine Mammy!" "Ich will auch wieder zurück, kleiner Knuddel. Aber noch geht es nicht. Erst muss ich noch etwas suchen und dann noch herausfinden wie ich hier wegkomme, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir irgendwie nach Hause kommen!" Damian gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, den kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen.  
  
Aufgrund der Aufregung schlief der kleine im Arm seines Vaters ein und Damian brachte ihn in die Kate und legte ihn aufs Bett. Anschließend gesellte er sich wieder zu den beiden anderen und fragte sie nach Neuigkeiten.  
  
"Also, in Inverness gibt es ein Schwert das berühmt ist. Es soll magische Kräfte haben. Die Tuatha de Danaan sollen es geschmiedet haben und es soll dem, der es führt Glück und Kraft geben." Jamie hatte sich schlau gemacht. "Und wie du nach Hause kommst weiß ich jetzt auch. Die Formel lautet: In Zeiten und Gedanken, im Herz und mit Gefühlen reise, o Wanderer der Zeit zurück dorthin wohin dein Herz dich ruft."  
  
"Jamie ich könnte dich knutschen!" Damian überschlug sich fast vor Freude  
  
"Danke, ich verzichte!!!!!" Jamie brachte sich in Sicherheit.  
  
Und somit machten sich Damian und Klein Jamie auf den Weg nach Inverness.  
  
Im März des Jahres 1745 kochte es in den Strassen der Städte Schottlands. Damian musste sehr vorsichtig sein, weil er kein Aufsehen erregen durfte. Er war ja nun nicht gerade das, was man einen Rechtschaffenden Bürger nennen konnte. Und dieses vermaledeite Schwert war auch nicht gerade einfach zu finden. Er durchkämmte die Stadt von einem Ende zum anderen und brauchte fast fünf Jahre um dieses Schwert zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit vergaß Jamie beinahe seine Mutter. Er hörte auf zu fragen, und irgendwann fragte er Damian wer denn Raven sei und da erinnerte Damian Jamie an seine Mutter.  
  
Irgendwann nach der Schlacht von Culloden wurde Damian von den Engländern festgenommen und des Verrats, und der Rebellion angeklagt. Man konnte ihm zwar nichts beweisen, aber die nächste Zeit musste er auf dem Bauch schlafen. Und dann an einem Tag des Jahres 1750 sah man auf einer Lichtung in einem der Wälder in den Highlands einen jungen Mann und seinen siebenjährigen Sohn einfach verschwinden.  
  
Und wieder erzählen die Alten Geschichten: Es ist wohl 200 Jahre her, da war ein Mann der kämpfte wie einer der von den Tuatha de Danaan geschickt. Er war ein Krieger Odins und er hatte einen Sohn . . . . .  
  
Realtime  
  
Raven konnte zumindestens in Ruhe essen. Aber anschließend ging es ins Kreuzverhör. Sirius und Severus waren sich erstaunlich einig. Remus war auch dabei, aber eher als Puffer, wenn es zu eskalieren drohte. Raven musste alles, aber auch wirklich alles erzählen. Teilweise bekam Snape richtig Mitleid mit Harry. Was der arme Kerl alles über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit saßen Hermione und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und referierten über das eben gehörte. Harry war Vater? Er hatte ein Kind zusammen mit Raven? Das musste ausführlich diskutiert werden.  
  
Das Ende vom Lied war, das Raven mitten in der Nacht erschöpft ins Bett fiel, und am nächsten Tag von einem ziemlich wütenden Harry und einem quietsch-vergnügtem Jamie begrüßt wurde.  
  
"Erklärst du mir bitte einmal, was diese Aktion sollte." Harry war ungefähr um 5 Jahre gealtert und seine Stimme war tief und grollend.  
  
"Wieso bist du hier, hast du das Schwert, was ist passiert und sowieso, erzähl." Raven hatte alle Mühe, ihren Sohn ruhig zu halten, der sich an ihren Hals hing. Doch einen sieben-jährigen Jungen zu bändigen, war recht schwierig.  
  
Die Show, die sie boten übertraf sogar die von gestern Abend. Sämtliche Anwesenden der großen Halle staunten, schauten und verschluckten eine Unmenge an Fliegen.  
  
Harry erzählte, nur die Ereignisse in Inverness ließ er aus. Doch als Raven durch einen Riss in Harrys Hemd die Narben auf seinem Rücken sah, schrie sie auf.  
  
"Wer hat dir das angetan?" Sie wirkte richtig erschrocken  
  
"Die Sassenach, möge die Pest über sie kommen. Gott verfluche die Engländer und ihren dämlichen Hannoveraner."  
  
Die Lehrer schauten Harry schockiert an und Professor Dumbledore fragte Harry, was er denn gegen die Engländer hätte er war doch selbst einer.  
  
"Prof. ich bin Schotte, bezeichnen Sie mich nie wieder als Engländer. Die Engländer sind und waren egoistisch und grausam. Sie haben meine Ahnen grausam unterdrückt und abgeschlachtet. Ich gehöre dem Clan der McIllioch an. Ich weiß nicht ob Sie wissen was dass bedeutet aber sie haben tapfer gekämpft und haben verloren. Ich sage nur Sheriffmuir oder Culloden. Aber die Schotten haben sich niemals, ich betone NIEMALS den Engländern komplett unterworfen. Sie sind sich immer treu geblieben. Zumindestens die Hochlandschotten. Die Lowlandschotten sind Verräter. Schottland wird es immer geben. Und niemals ein Groß Britannien in dem die Schotten zufrieden sind. Sie warten nur auf den Tag, wo ihr rechtmäßiger König kommt und den Thron besteigt. ALBA GU BRATH!" Und damit drehte Harry, der die ganze Zeit mit seinem Sighn Dubh gespielt hat, sich um und verließ die große Halle, aber nicht ohne Raven ein "Mitkommen" zuzuzischen. Jamie hüpfte hinter seinem Vater her. Harry hinterließ eine staunende Lehrer- und Schülerschaft, aber das konnte auch an seinem Aufzug liegen. Ein ca. 24- jähriger Schotte in Kilt und Plaid, mit Wehrgehenk und Sporran, war ein faszinierender Anblick. Ein Schotte in vollem Staat war ein beeindruckender Anblick, und sei er noch so alt und hässlich, aber ein junger, Gutaussehender Schotte in vollem Staat war ein Anblick, den vergaß man nie wieder.  
  
Raven versuchte mit Harry mitzuhalten und musste bei dem Versuch fast rennen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hielt Harry endlich an und Raven konnte endlich Luftholen.  
  
"So und nun erklär mir dieses Desaster!" Harry Ton ließ keine Widerworte zu.  
  
"Tja, also das war so . . . . . ich glaube . . . ich hab in der Formel . . . "  
  
"Jaaaa?" Harry war ein wenig ungeduldig  
  
"Einen kleinen Fehler gemacht!" Raven war richtig kleinlaut.  
  
"Hmpff!" Harry schnaubte nur und stellte sich ans Fenster und präsentierte Raven nur seinen breiten Rücken.  
  
Raven stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Hüften.  
  
"Bist du mir böse?" Raven fragte ihn leise an seinen Rücken gepresst.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und zwang sie ihn anzusehen und neigte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er flüsterte nur "Nein" Dann waren die beiden recht still und so fanden Sirius, Sev, Ron und Hermione die beiden.  
  
A/N Am Ende find ich es ein wenig schwülstig, aber wenn euch das gefällt werde ich solche Szenen auch öfter machen. So das nächste Pitel wird hoffentlich nicht so lange dauern, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. So cu Eure Silverwolfe 


	9. Der Tod ist Anfang und Ende

A/N: Sorry, dass ich nicht früher gepostet hab, hatte aber ein kleine Blockade, an diesem Kapitel hab ich 14-Tage rumgedoktort, und hab auch nicht so ein Meisterwerk zustande gebracht. Na ja, in der Zwischenzeit hab ich ja ein paar Shortstory hochgeladen. Mein Leben - eine Lüge sollte ihr unbedingt lesen, wenn ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Spoiler habt. :-) In dem nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr auch erfahren, wer diese zwei geheimnisvollen Männer sind und auch wer der neue Minister wird. Ich glaub, damit schieß ich den Vogel ab. Ich freu mich schon.  
  
Aber nun viel Sp.. nein erst der Disc. Also nicht gehört mir, außer Jamie und Raven, ich hab mich mal wieder durch sämtliche Filme, Serien und Bücher geklaut.  
  
So, jetzt aber: Meine Damen und Herren, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß und Unterhaltung bei einem neuen Kapitel von Harry Potter und das Geheimnis was wir sind. Einen schönen Tag noch.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht!" Ron grinste Herm an. Im Flur entbrannte nun eine heiße Diskussion zwischen Sirius und Snape. " Deine Tochter ist ganz alleine an dieser Katastrophe schuld!" "Ach und dein Patenjunge hat wohl enthaltsam gelebt. Den Jungen nicht als Potters Sohn zu bezeichnen ist definitiv nicht möglich. Die Ähnlichkeit ist frappierend!"  
  
Und so ging es weiter. Sirius gab Raven die Schuld und Snape versuchte Beweise für die Schuld von Harry zu finden. Aber wo war Jamie? Der saß bei Dumbledore im Büro und hatte eine MENGE Spaß. Der alte Mann war richtig gut drauf und brachte Jamie eine ganze Menge bei, auf diesem Weg erfuhr Dumbledore auch das wichtigste von Harrys Zeitreise.  
  
Nach einer langen Zeit wurde Jamie dann vermisst und die gesamte Mannschaft platzte in Dumbledores Büro. Was sie dort sahen, ließ allen den Unterkiefer runterklappen. Jamie saß bei Dumbledore auf dem Schoß und spielte in dem langen weißen Bart herum.  
  
"Ah, gut dass Sie alle kommen, es gibt einiges zu besprechen!" Und diese Besprechung dauerte lange. Am Ende waren Harry und Raven zurück auf 17 "geschrumpft" und Jamie wurde in die Obhut von Sirius gegeben. Obwohl Snape meinte, dass das nicht gut gehen wird. Harry merkte aber an, dass Remus bestimmt ein Auge auf Jamie haben wird, also könnte das Ergebnis nicht so schlimm sein, wenn Jamie in 4 Jahren nach Hogwarts kommt.  
  
Und so nahm der Schulalltag seinen Lauf, mit dem Unterschied, dass Harry und Raven von nun an immer ein wenig schief angeschaut wurden. Aber nach den eindrucksvollen Vorführungen die die beiden gegeben hatten kein Wunder.  
  
Der Winter kam und ging und nichts änderte sich, es war richtiggehend langweilig in Hogwarts. Und dann kam der Frühling, und mit ihm eine gute Nachricht. Minister Fudge war abgesetzt worden und der neue Minister für Zauberei, niemand hatte ihn je gesehen, sorgte dafür, dass Sirius freigesprochen wurde. Ohne Verhandlung diesem ganzen Theater. Und er bekam einen Ausgleich für die ganzen Jahre in Askaban. Und das war eine ganze Menge.  
  
Und noch eine Veränderung kam mit dem Frühling. Eine neue Lehrerin kam nach Hogwarts. Davina de la Montero sollte Remus Lupin ein wenig unterstützen. Einige der jungen Herren Hogwarts waren begeistert, denn die Dame war das was man im Allgemeinen eine klassische Schönheit bezeichnete, groß, schlank, und blond. Mit blauen Augen. Und mit ihr begannen die Probleme, denn Draco Malfoy, der Todesser-Anwärter wie aus dem Buche, machte ihr das Leben nun wirklich nicht leicht. Er beleidigte sie und nahm die Punktabzüge in Kauf. Er brauchte ja einen neuen Sündenbock, nachdem er sich nicht mehr traute, Harry und seine Freunde anzumachen.  
  
In der ersten Stunde DADA mit Professor Montero handelte von den Vampiren. Den Ausschlag zu diesem Thema hatte ein Musical, das in der Muggelwelt sehr erfolgreich war, gegeben. Der Tanz der Vampire. Was die Muggel nicht wussten, war, dass das Musical auf einer wahren Begebenheit aufgebaut war. Der Graf von Krolock lebte, bzw. existierte noch immer, ebenso sein schwuler Sohn Herbert. Aber das ist eigentlich uninteressant. Am Ende waren alle, außer Malfoy, so von Davina begeistert, Das nur noch Remus an diesen Stand überflügelte.  
  
In der großen Halle:  
  
"Hey, Harry! Wie sieht's aus mit Quidditch? Wir haben morgen Training"  
  
"Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht, Thomas. Immerhin bin ich der Captain!"  
  
Ich saß gerade ganz gemütlich beim Abendessen, als Raven zu mir kam, und ganz aufgelöst berichtete, dass Sirius Haus angegriffen worden ist, und das es von Sirius und Jamie keine Lebenszeichen gab. In diesem Moment dachte ich, das meine Welt zerbersten müsse. Raven, Sirius und Jamie sind mir die liebsten Menschen auf der Welt. Wenn einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte, ich glaub, dass würd ich nicht überleben. In unserer Sorge um meinen Paten und um unseren Sohn, offenbarten Raven und ich, das wir Animagi sind. In der großen Halle, vor den Augen aller, verwandelte ich mich in einen schwarze Adler und Raven verwandelte sich in einen grauen Adler, kreischend flogen wir beide aus dem Fenster und suchten nach Sirius und Jamie. Aber nach drei Tagen erfolgsloser Suche, kehrten wir nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
Am Abend der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts:  
  
Jamie, nein nicht er. Er ist doch noch so jung. Warum? Wieso? Mein Sohn ist Tod. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass Sirius in die große Halle kam. Er hatte Jamie auf dem Arm. So weiß wie Schnee, war sein Gesicht. Die Züge seines noch so jungen Gesichts in Angst verzogen. Und einen Schnitt auf der Stirn. Ein Blitz. Wie meine Narbe. Das sollte wohl eine Botschaft sein. Ein Nachricht an mich, dass ich weiß, dass sie mich zerstören können. Raven ist zusammengebrochen. Sie sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und weint nur noch. Es ist schlimm, wenn die Eltern ihre Kinder überleben. Ich werde den töten der das getan hat. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue! In meinem Hass hab ich mich zurückgezogen und nicht mehr mitbekommen, was in Hogwarts ablief. Nach fast 4 Wochen tauchte ich wieder aus meiner Traumwelt auf, in der Jamie noch bei uns ist. Wir haben ihn hier auf Hogwarts begraben. Im verbotenem Wald, auf der schönsten Lichtung. Selbst Firenze und Ronan kamen. Und ein Einhorn tauchte auf, Hagrid sagt, dass es das schönste von allen ist. Auch sie trauerten mit uns. Und Firenze sagte mir, ich solle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass hätte Jamie nicht gewollt. Und das der Tag der Rache kommen würde. Ja, ich werde Blutrache nehmen. Ein Leben für ein anderes. Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Jetzt ist mein Clansspruch am Zug:  
  
Ich werde nicht böse, ich räche mich!  
  
Du wirst nicht wissen wo,  
  
Du wirst nicht wissen wie,  
  
Du wirst nicht wissen wann,  
  
Aber wenn, dann wirst du wissen das ich es bin.  
  
Mein Name ist Damian Thomas Marcus Padraic McIllioch und ich bin ein Berserker. Und als dieser, werde ich dem Mörder meines Sohnes gegenübertreten und ihn vernichten. Im Blutrausch. Während meines Berserkerganges. Und nichts wird überbleiben, das man vergraben kann. Ich werde ihn auslöschen und dafür sorgen dass sich niemand mehr seiner erinnert. Denn nur wer vergessen wird ist auch tot. Ich werde dafür sorgen das der Mörder tot ist, endgültig und unwiederbringlich von diesem Erdboden getilgt. Und SIE wird mir dabei helfen. Und der Mörder wird Angst haben, vorher. Denn ich bin wie ein Geist. Nicht zu sehen, nicht zu fühlen, nicht zu schmecken, nicht zu riechen, aber er ist sich gewiss, das ich immer bei ihm bin. Und ihn zerstören werde wenn der Zeitpunkt dazu da ist.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat ihnen gefallen, und darum bitten wir Sie um einen kleinen Review. Bitte beachten Sie auch die Werbung, am Ende dieser Seite. Vielen Dank.  
  
Werbung:  
  
Mein Leben - eine Lüge ( eine kleine Geschichte über Lucius Malfoy *sabber*, fabriziert, um halb 4 in der Nacht sprich ich war schlaflos in Seattle? Nein in Ostfriesland  
  
Teufelskreis ( eine wenig gedanklicher Müll, verursacht von Weißwein, Zigaretten und Kinderriegel. Handelt vom Oberfiesling überhaupt, unser allseits geliebter und geschätzter Voldemort  
  
Und zum Schluss noch "Zum Sterben geboren", die erste Story, bei der er ich beim Schreiben geheult hab *sniefsnief* 


	10. Ein Duke, ein Sohn und ein Pferd

A/N: Bitte schön, neues Kapitel. Hab mir viel Mühe gegeben, noch nicht durchsickern zulassen um wen es sich im ersten Teil handelt. Vielleicht bekommt ihr es ja auch noch nicht raus, hoffentlich. Ach ja noch was, Raven ist KEINE Mary-Sue. Ich hab nur eine neue Figur genommen, weil es von den vorhandenen bereits so viele Storys gibt.  
  
Disc.: Nix mir. Alles Joannes. Nur Raven meine, und Wilkes.  
  
Reviews, ein Königreich für Reviews. Ich liebe Reviews, also schreibt fleißig. Los geht's  
  
London, Kings-Street, 11.00 Pm  
  
"Vater, was sollen wir tun?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können da nicht einfach so hineinspazieren und sagen ´Hallo, hier sind wir und wir wollen euch helfen´. Das funktioniert nicht. Entweder wir landen in Askaban oder man lacht uns aus."  
  
Der Vater beugte sich vor und steckte sich eine Zigarette an der Kerze an, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand und einen Salon beleuchtete, der in Mahagoniholz vertäfelt war. Das gesamte Haus strahlte Eleganz und Adel aus. Das Stadthaus in einer der Londoner Oberschichtstrassen war schon immer im Besitz der Familie gewesen. Dieses Haus gehört in einen von diesen Groschenromanen. In einem hellen grau verputzt, kann man es im Sommer leuchten sehen und im Winter strahlte es beruhigend durch die Dämmerung. Es wurde sowieso nur zum Winter hin genutzt, da die Bewohner nur zur Londoner Saison ihren Landsitz in Cornwall verließen.  
  
Der Herr des Hauses war ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied der Londoner Adelsgesellschaft. Als Duke hatte er auch einen hohen Stand inne. Der Sohn wurde im allgemeinem als Beau bezeichnet. Und da Vater und Sohn zu haben waren, gingen die Damen ein und aus. Nach Jahrelangen Differenzen, hatte sich die Dame des Hauses von ihrem Mann scheiden lassen. Und ein Gutaussehender End-dreißiger blieb nicht lange allein, ebenso wenig wie ein 17-jähriger Sohn eines Dukes, der auch noch direkt an erster Stelle der Erbfolge steht. Und mit seinen 17 nun endlich volljährig, auch auf jedem Ball, der unweigerlich für die jüngere Generation in einem der zahlreichen Clubs endete, zu finden. Und er hatte sich zum Mutterschreck entwickelt. Sämtliche Mütter verschüchterter 16-jähriger zogen ihre Töchter aus seiner Reichweite.  
  
Das letzte Ereignis, bei dem die beiden noch zu finden sind, im London des Sommers, ist das Ascot-Rennen im Juni, aber anschließend ist der Lebensmittelpunkt ein prächtiges Anwesen in Cornwall. Außerdem gibt es noch andere Besitze, in Deutschland, Italien, New York, New Orleans und in Spanien. Brasilien, Sri Lanka, Kenia und Kanada. Österreich, Frankreich und Irland. Und auch wenn es teilweise nur kleine Wohnungen (mindestens 150 qm, sehr klein nicht?^^)sind, kann man sehr gut flüchten. Aber der Stolz ist ein altes Schloss in den Highlands von Schottland. Halb verfallen zeigt es immer noch die Macht, die diese Familie seit Jahrhunderten hat.  
  
Der alte Herr ist Mitglied bei Whites und anderer Clubs, zu denen seit jeher nur Männer zutritt haben. Und nun sind sein Sohn und er auf dem Weg so einem solchen.  
  
"Ah, Mylord und der junge Mr. Dervish. Möchten Sie in den Salon oder zur Bar?"  
  
Der Diener möchte eine kleine Verbeugung vor den beiden blonden Männern.  
  
"Die Bar, Wilkes. Wenn´s geht einen ruhigen Platz." Der ältere der beiden antwortete.  
  
"Sehr wohl, Mylords!"  
  
Drei Stunden später verließen die beiden Herren den Club und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war mittlerweile ein Uhr nachts.  
  
"Und Junge wo soll's hingehen, im Urlaub?"  
  
"Spanien, ich will mal wieder richtig reiten gehen!"  
  
Die Liebe der beiden gehörte den Pferden. Selbst Besitzer vieler Pferde kein Wunder. Vollblüter und Warmblüter waren bei ihnen zu finden. Und beide waren sehr erfolgreich, was Turniere angeht. Springen und die Königsdisziplin, das Military. Beide hatten auch schon diverse Knochenbrüche davon getragen.  
  
"Nimmst du Dimitri mit? Der könnte es richtig gebrauchen, mal wieder richtig laufen, nicht in so einer eingezäunten Bahn."  
  
"Glaub schon. Und du? Kümmerst du dich um das Decken? Ich hab mir letzte Woche dieses Halbblut angesehen. Donas. Klasse Tier, aber ein Satan. Wie der Name schon sagt."  
  
"Kann ich machen. Hab ja noch ein wenig Zeit. Und spiel nicht soviel. Letzte Woche hast du bei Kartenspiel 150 £ verloren. Jede Woche kann ich mir das nicht leisten. Und du auch nicht."  
  
"Ja ja, ist schon gut. Ich bin ganz brav. Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich mit Lady Belvedere, ich hab sie gestern Morgen rausgehen sehen."  
  
"Ach und wo bist du hergekommen. Außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an!"  
  
Beide fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Anderer Ort, andere Zeit  
  
Die Prüfungen zu den UTZen waren geschafft. Harry, Hermione, Raven und, zu jedermanns Überraschung, Ron gehörten zu den Jahrgangsbesten. Hermione war ja klar. Harry und Raven hatten sich so abgelenkt und Ron hatte gezwungenermaßen mit gelernt. Die große Überraschung des zweiten Halbjahres, war, dass Draco Malfoy nicht mehr da war. Er hatte, laut Dumbledore, die Prüfung vorzeitig abgelegt, und war dann, ohne ein Wort, gegangen.  
  
Heute war der letzte Schultag. Sirius und die Weasleys standen vorm Portal und warteten auf ihre Kinder. Die Grangers ließen sich entschuldigen, ihnen war es als Muggel leider nicht möglich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber alle Weasleys waren gekommen. Auch Bill und Charlie. Und Remus auch, der hinter Sirius Rücken kaum zu sehen gewesen war.  
  
Und das schönste an diesem Tag waren nicht die bestandenen Prüfungen, das Ende der Schulzeit. Nein Harry und Raven konnten wieder lachen. Jamie würden sie nie vergessen, aber es hatte nicht sein sollen, und sie beide hatten lange genug getrauert. Und dass die Trauerzeit vorbei war, konnte man auch an dem wütenden Brüllen hören, dass aus dem Kerker kam.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, RAVEN!"  
  
"Ob ihm die neue Ausstattung seines Büros gefällt?" Harry schaute recht unschuldig.  
  
"Du, ich glaub wir hätten es lassen sollen, die Poster an die Wand zu pinnen. Übrigens tolle Bilder, Sirius!" Raven hatte Lachtränen in den Augen.  
  
"Tja irgendwie muss man ja an Geld kommen. Aber du hast das nicht wirklich gemacht, oder?" Sirius grinste hämisch. Mit Snape würde er sich nie vertragen. Doch mittlerweile sahen sie davon ab, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.  
  
"Doch, irgendwie musste ich mich ja für 7 Jahre Tyrannei rächen. Und die Umgestaltung seines Büros kam mir da gerade recht!" Harry grinste sein fieses Grinsen.  
  
Fred, George, Bill und Charlie grölten vor Lachen. Percy konnte sich ein grinsen auch nicht so ganz verkneifen. Und die Erwachsenen schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Kinder!  
  
Die große Party sollte bei Harry und Sirius auf de Landsitz steigen. Sämtliche Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs, bis auf ein paar Slytherins, fanden sich auf Illioch Manor ein. Die Party war der Hit des Jahres. Alles auf Muggel getrimmt spielte man Stimmungsmusik und Black, Dance und Hip Hop. Zwischen 5 und halb 7 waren dann alle verschwunden, aber nur die wenigsten gingen allein ins Bett. Oder wo auch immer man am nächsten Tag die Schnapsleichen fand. Harry und Raven hatten es sich auf dem Heuboden gemütlich gemacht, andere waren in der Sattelkammer zu finden. Und auch der Salon war nicht allein geblieben. Und Seamus hatte Pansy abgeschleppt, die sich als sehr nette Person geoutet hatte, die von Harry Hunden so begeistert war, dass sie ihn fragte, ob sie einen haben könnte. Dean Fand man zusammen mit Ginny, Ron schäumte, im Hochstand am Waldrand. Und so ging es weiter, aus allen Ecken kamen die Pärchen heraus. Und manche waren gleichgeschlechtlich. Aber das störte niemanden wirklich. In der Zaubererwelt wurden solche Dinge anders gehandhabt. Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sich ein Teil der Gäste, aber ein Teil blieb noch.  
  
Doch Harry hatte nicht wirklich Zeit für sie, denn er musste sich auf die kommende Turnier Saison vorbereiten. Sein Top-Pferd Donas ließ sich nämlich nur von ihm Reiten. Und damit fing sein Tag schon um 6 Uhr morgens an. Erst füttern und ausmisten, dann mussten die Pferde zur Koppel gebracht werden. Anschließend ging es 2 Stunden ins Gelände, und der Vormittag war gelaufen. Nachmittags ging es dann an die übliche arbeit, Zäune kontrollieren, Herden kontrollieren, Verwaltung und Buchhaltung und abends dann noch die Arbeit in der Halle. Man sieht, Harry Tage waren ausgefüllt. Er wollte es auch nicht anders. Er wollte die Pferdezucht behalten, unter allen Umständen. Also wurde er Pferdewirt. (Sorry, aber das musste jetzt sein) Aber er brauchte das ganze eigentlich gar nicht, seine Eltern hatten ihm so ein großes Vermögen hinterlassen, dass er und seine Kinder gut davon hätten leben können. Und Raven wurde mit eingespannt. Sie musste auch den ganzen Tag auf dem Rücken der Pferde verbringen, aber sie tat das gern. Und sie war gut. Vom springen hielt sie nicht so viel, die Dressur lag ihr mehr, und somit übernahm sie den Dressurpart in dieser Familie. Und sie ließ wahrlich die Pferde tanzen. Bei ihr sah es furchtbar leicht aus, und so war es kein Wunder, das sie die englischen Meisterschaften locker gewann, bei der EM in Verden versagte sie dafür völlig, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, das sie am Abend zuvor ein bisschen zuviel getrunken hatte. Am Ende flog sie als 27. in einem Starterfeld von 33 Teilnehmern nach Hause. Na ja, neues Jahr neues Glück. Harry gewann seine erste Große Vielseitigkeit und Sirius hatte seinen großen Auftritt in Hicksted, er wurde 5er.  
  
Eines Abends kam Harr noch in die Halle, wo Raven grade zu Mozarts Kleiner Nachtmusik ihre Kür übte. Sie beendete gerade die Galopptour, als Harry auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
  
"Was ist? Ich hab keine Zeit!" Raven ziemlich schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"Morgen kommt ein Mann, der möchte sich Donas angucken. Ich wollt dich nur fragen ob ich die Halle morgen Nachmittag um 4 haben kann?"  
  
"Willst du Donas verkaufen?"  
  
"Nee, bist du wahnsinnig? Nein, der Duke will ihn für eine seiner Stuten, möchte aber vorher in Natura sehen wie sich der Hengst bewegt!"  
  
"Okay, ich bin dann fertig. Kann ich zugucken?"  
  
Harry war mittlerweile in der Bahn angelangt und blieb neben Raven stehen. "Natürlich, seid wann fragst du?"  
  
"Na ja, ein Duke, der steht in der Adelsgesellschaft ganz oben, gleich nach der Königin."  
  
"Aber er will ja was von uns, und wir nicht von ihm. So und du machst jetzt auch Feierabend, ist schon halb elf!"  
  
Raven saß ab und die beiden machten die kleine Stute stallfertig und gingen dann Arm in Arm rüber zum Herrenhaus.  
  
Am nächsten morgen waren die beiden nicht aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Sirius versuchte es sogar mit Kaltwasser-Methode, aber dass brachte ihm nur einen Arbeitsschuh, die ja bekanntlich Stahlkappen hatten, ein, der ihm am Kopf traf. Danach versuchte er es erst gegen Mittag noch mal. Da konnten sich die beiden aus dem Bett bequemen, und bekamen dann im Esszimmer erst mal einen Schock, denn dort saß Professor Snape, mit ziemlich säuerlicher Mine.  
  
"Daddy, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich warte seit drei Stunden darauf, dass ihr beiden aus dem Bett kommt, und außerdem möchte ich auch mal meine Tochter sehen. Und die Poster zurückbringen, die Potter mir ja netterweise in mein Büro gehängt hatte!"  
  
"Öhm ja, äh danke Professor. Dass sie sich aber nicht angemeldet haben, verstehe ich nicht, denn heute haben wir überhaupt keine Zeit. Wir müssen noch 5 Pferde reiten, jeder. Und um 4 hab ich einen Vorreittermin."  
  
"Das ist auch noch ein Grund. Ich frag ja nicht gerne, aber könntest du vielleicht mein Eigenes Pferd eine Zeitlang in Beritt nehmen, Harry? Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr dein Professor, deswegen ist wohl DZU angesagt."  
  
"Ja kann ich, kein Thema, bring sie oder er, wie auch immer, doch dann vorbei wenn es dir am besten passt, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" und damit verabschiedete sich Ravens Vater auch schon wieder.  
  
Dann um kurz vor vier fuhr ein Landrover vor und ein Mann stieg aus.  
  
"Oh scheiße!" war Harrys Kommentar  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Bye bye eure Silverwolfe  
  
P.S.: Danke für alle die reviewt haben, im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel bedank ich mich wieder mal persönlich 


End file.
